1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating laundry and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for treating laundry and a method for controlling the same, which can set a door not to be closed and prevent an accident when a child enters the drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a laundry treating apparatus is a common designation for various kinds of treating apparatus that treat laundry by applying physical and chemical actions to the laundry, such as a washing machine that removes contaminants from clothes, bedding, etc. (hereinafter, referred to as ‘laundry’) using a chemical decomposition action of water and detergent, and a physical action, such as friction, between water and laundry; a drying machine that dries wet laundry by spinning; and a refresher that sprays heated steam to the laundry for preventing the occurrence of allergic reaction due to the laundry and, in addition, for easily and conveniently washing the laundry.
When a child enters the laundry treatment apparatus, and then a door thereof is closed, the child may be suffocated because the child could not open the door.